The little things
by mycaermita
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, and the most popular captain of all SS. What is behind this man? This story is about how he searches for love and friendship, and how he finds out the little things in life. B/H and B/R


**The little things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**A/N: I think Byakuya is really one of my most favorite characters. This is his story, about how he grew up to be how he was now. And the reason why he never thought 'love' was connected to 'Kuchiki'.**

**Sorry, Hisana fans, I didn't really put much about her here… It's mostly about Byakuya's search for the little things in life. REVIEW?**

Byakuya was born on the day the petals were finally in full bloom. His mother was clutching him, exhausted and panting. The servant that delivered him was standing there. He looked serious. Not a single smile.

The servant bowed himself out, and closed the door behind him. The new mother looked down at his son and sighed.

She wasn't smiling. She looked over at her side to find her husband sitting on an armchair. He didn't seem that interested either.

Then another servant went inside the room. She knelt beside the mother and waited patiently for her to give him over.

The mother stared at her son for a second then turned to the servant,

"Have you set up his sleeping quarters?" she asked. The servant nodded. The mother handed over the baby, who cried as soon as he was released. The servant hushed him, but he wouldn't budge.

The crying went on longer, and the father was getting irritated.

"Get him out of here, now! Can you not see my wife is exhausted?" he growled at the servant. She nodded.

"Hai." she said. Then bowed.

As she closed the door behind her, the baby in her hands, she could hear the mother talk,

"I might as well name him Byakuya." she said. There was a grunt of a reply from the father.

For some reason, the servant felt deeply sorry for Byakuya.

* * *

On Byakuya's 8th birthday, his parents were out. They didn't seem to remember that he was born that day. He woke up in his room (That was adorned in expensive things he was not allowed to touch until he grew up), his eyes slightly red.

The night before his birthday, his parents announced that they would be leaving for an important Noble Clan meeting, and that Byakuya is not allowed to come.

He did not have any objections of not coming, mainly because he never cared about what happened out there. But he was sad. Nobody remembered his birthday.

As he stood up from his futon on the floor, he opened the window to let the air in. The sun's early rays were comforting. And as he stood there, his small body seemingly floating, a servant appeared all of a sudden in front of him.

Byakuya looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping that his eyes were not red anymore. The servant bowed and her face turned up in a smile.

"Happy birthday, Byakuya-sama." she said. Byakuya felt himself turn pink.

"T-Thank you." he said quietly. The servant (whom he was always with, but never knew the name), bowed again and said,

"Yoruichi-sama would like to request her presence with you." she said. Byakuya felt his body lighten up.

"Alright." he said, then shut the door. The last time that Yoruichi was there, he was in his pajamas, and he never heared the end of it.

He dashed to his closet and picked out the most comfortable looking pair of pants and a nice polo shirt.

Human clothes… He smiled at himself. His parent's would never approve of his appearance. That's why they insisted that he wore the expensive clothes that they pushed to him.

His father, the Kuchiki clan's noble, was always in a kenseikan. He wondered about it, and why it was so important. He thought it looked like noodles, but he never said so.

Talking freely was never encouraged in the Kuchiki mansion, or anywhere else, at that matter. The only time that he ever got to have fun was when he was with Yourichi, Kuukaku and Urahara.

Though he never really considered them his best friends, they were enough to make him feel happy, even if it was only for a few minutes.

They were all older than him. And as far as he knew, they were all in the same class.

Shihouin Yoruichi was the person who taught him the flash step. She was a fierce woman, and she never failed to give him a good bashing if he did something wrong.

Shiba Kuukaku was originally forced to hang out with him. She was, in his standards, the height of cool. Though she acted like a man most of the time, he parents encouraged her rough behavior. He was always jealous of her.

Urahara Kisuke is his odd friend. He was always interested in most things that caught his eye. If he sees a shiro chou, he would not hesitate to capture it and examine its properties. But he was strong, and he knew that one day, his crazy friend Kisuke will be a valuable thing in Soul Society.

When he finally opened the door, Yoruichi was standing there, her short purple-ish hair looking shinier than ever.

"Happy birthday, little Byakuya." she greeted. Then she proceeded to ruffle his neat black hair, which caused him to frown, in a cute way. "I see you got dressed appropriately this time."

Byakuya grimaced and smoothed out his now messy hair.

"I do recall you barging in my quarters while I was asleep, Yoruichi-san." he said with a huff. Yoruichi laughed heartily.

"You really are a stiff one!" she giggled. "Anyway, I just dropped by to greet you. I don't really have time to talk. We have classes today."

"Okay." said Byakuya slightly disappointed. Yoruichi smiled gently at him then touched his shoulders.

"Smile, it's your birthday." she said. Byakuya gave her a faint smile. Then she left with a tiny wink.

Byakuya went back to his room, wishing he didn't waste his time looking for good clothes. He wished he was still in his pajamas.

"Oh well." he sighed.

* * *

He walked slowly to the kitchen, noting the cherry blossoms swirling in the wind. He remembered celebrating his birthday like this. It was the same every year. He wondered if the conveniently placed the Noble Clan assembly right in his birthday.

Knowing his parents, or so barely knowing his parents, this was something they would probably do.

Dinner was always a hard thing to do. Usually, Byakuya spent his breakfast and lunch alone, which he learned was more comfortable than having them with his parents.

There was always immeasurable silence enveloping the room. And usually, there was always failed attempt in conversation. At times when they finally open their mouths to talk, it was the same words,

"I take my leave."

Byakuya wondered how his parents ever talk if they don't sleep in the same room. As far as he was concerned, he knew that the Kuchiki elders will not allow them to sleep together, not unless it was scheduled.

The last one to leave every dinner time was Byakuya. It was either he was very scared of leaving and asking permission or he was frozen on his seat the whole time.

Either way, it wasn't very good. Byakuya was now in his 50's, meaning, he will be allowed to attend the Central Spirit Academy. His parents had top marks there and his father and mother was a seated officer in different divisions.

He wasn't that impressed because he knew they could've done better. He didn't know that there was a harder world out there rather than the confines of the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

"Little Byakuya!!" the three burst out all of a sudden. They were just hanging out in the streets of Sereitei. Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Kisuke all graduated now, and they deserved a break.

Byakuya was walking in the streets when he saw them. He went to them, feeling his face split into a small smile.

"Hello." he said. Kisuke laughed.

"Gotten stiff, haven't ya Byakuya?" said the taller man. He was now a vice captain at the 12th squad. Sooner or later, Byakuya knew, he would become a captain and more. It was just a matter of time.

"You're going to be attending the academy, eh?" asked Kuukaku. She wasn't a shinigami, but she took over her family business because they're elder brother became a shinigami. Byakuya nodded politely.

"I'm guessing that even if you're going to attend the academy, you are still the small shrimp that you are!" said Yoruichi loudly. The woman was born loud. And it was probably proper that she became the commanding officer of the Keigun just recently, and she wasn't about to give up her other title.

"Goddess of flash, Yoruichi." muttered Byakuya. He lost every single one of their shunpo games, and he was tired of it.

"That's right. Do you dare?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked eagerly. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I dare." he said, slightly menacingly.

'He looks scary when he does that.' thought Kisuke, thoroughly amused at the young face of Byakuya looking a little rabid.

Kuukaku laughed as Yoruichi flashed on Byakuya's shoulders, causing him to lose his balance and flash behind her. She reacted instantly and flashed bellow him kicking his feet down. Luckily, Byakuya flashed beside her and was about to give her a pure punch on the side when Yoruichi caught it and flashed behind him and tickled his back.

Byakuya burst out laughing. He rarely laughs, and it only happens when Yoruichi tickles him in his tickle spot. Kisuke gaped at him.

Byakuya took Yoruichi with his hands and planted her on the ground. Thus, he flashed from rooftop to rooftop. He knew that he was winning, and he will never lose to her again.

Too bad, Yoruichi appeared in front of him, and she was speeding so fast, he couldn't catch up. Then he lost his breath. Yoruichi saw it and smirked at him.

"Kid, you will never beat me… Remember that. I am the Goddess of flash!" she acclaimed loudly. A bunch of shinigami below clapped their hands.

She smiled at them, while Byakuya grimaced.

* * *

Byakuya sat on the floor as he watched his reflection on the mirror copy him. He looked at his face. He was fairly handsome, and his piercing black eyes made him look serious.

He wanted power; he wanted to be better than most people. Soon, he will have a chance to prove that he will be better than most people.

As he looked in the mirror, his young face staring back, he knew that he had to be a real Kuchiki. Soon, he will be the Noble clan leader, and he had to prove that he could be that best.

With his finger he molded his face to be completely serious. No doubt about it, the Kuchiki clan were a bunch that never showed their emotions. He was slightly taken aback when he realized that he looked like his father when he wasn't smiling.

He didn't smile. His black eyes narrowed.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." he said, as if saying that it was him… Not his sordid, unfeeling father.

He sighed, and then stopped himself short.

A Kuchiki never sighs.

* * *

"**Way of Destruction Number 4: White thunder**!" cried a blond girl with her finger poised in a weird position. She missed the target.

"You should chant, it will help you. At you're level, it will be impossible to emit a strong white thunder." said the sensei. The girl bowed her head and sat next to a fox faced kid with silver hair.

"Next group please!" the sensei called out. Byakuya gritted his teeth. So far, nobody did the kidou properly, and that made him annoyed.

Byakuya stood up and watched as his classmates started chanting and pointing their fingers in the target. He tried not to sigh when he saw his classmate next to him slur the words.

When they all shot out the white thunder, they all missed. And a couple of their uniforms caught on fire.

"Kuchiki-sama?" asked sensei, "What is wrong?"

He figured that Byakuya didn't know the spell, and that pissed him off.

"**Way of Destruction Number 4: White thunder**!" he said in his deep voice, resonating in their ears. His reiatsu flared up, which caused a bunch of people behind him to grunt and groan.

There was dust, and when it cleared, the sensei's eyes widened.

'_He didn't even have to chant to have a perfect target. And what was with his reiatsu_?' he thought.

Byakuya looked at the target and swept away. Even if in the inside he was jumping for joy, he should never show his emotions. Not in public, anyway.

* * *

Soon after, Byakuya excelled in every classes with top grades, high expectations, and a bright future. Though he was incredibly liked by all the teachers, he didn't have any friends.

They were all scared of him, and they couldn't understand why he was acting that way. He was cold in the outside, but in the inside he wanted friends and he was actually quite a nice guy.

Nobody understood him, and nobody cared. After his 4th year in the academy, people marked him as an unapproachable guy. That made him sad, but he couldn't show that either.

The only time that he was actually showing emotions was when he was in his room alone, or when he was in the academy dorm. He was alone in the huge room.

The Kuchiki ordered that he have the biggest dorm, and that nobody will be allowed to stay with him. They didn't want him to be distracted.

Byakuya wondered about that. How could he be distracted when there wasn't anything in his life to be distracted with?

* * *

Every winter would be his free time, and he didn't know how to spend all that time. As he sat down on the porch watching the white snowflakes fall slowly on the ground, he adjusted his scarf. It was expensive, and it was passed down from one Kuchiki to the other.

It was white and cost about a million mansions altogether. He hated this scarf, but it was a sign that he was elite enough to be respected. His long black hair was flying in the cold air.

He never liked winter, because it was that time of the year when he was supposed to be with his family. But for him, he never had a family.

* * *

Soon after, those words were held true. His parents died, and Byakuya couldn't understand how. His parent was a tough bunch, and how could a simpleton hollow kill them? He never asked the elders that at least tried to comfort him.

He stood there, a million people wrapping around the two coffins that were displayed in pure white. He was not mourning, and he was not sad.

He only felt two feelings that day. As he sat there and heared a speech from an elder about how fantastic his parents where, he felt them.

He was disappointed, for one, that they died that way. They were Kuchiki, and a Kuchiki was well known for their power. Even Byakuya understood that he was powerful enough as it is.

He was regretful. The only thing he regretted about losing his parents was this…

He regretted that he never felt their love the way they loved the power… He regretted that he never gave them the love that was hidden deep inside of his now unfeeling body.

He regretted it all.

* * *

Finally, he graduated. The elders said that they would have him graduate the proper way. He couldn't get it, but that probably meant that they wanted him to become a seated officer, and soon.

He finally achieved his shikai, and it was called senbonzakura. For him, it was a beautiful name. And as he sat there and claimed his position as the 3rd officer of the 6th squad, he looked at his zanpakuto.

Even if he was already there, he didn't seem to be there at all. The other squad members where ignoring him, and the only person who was keen to talk to him was his taicho.

He was a loner. Ever a loner, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

10 years later, Byakuya achieved his bankai, and he was assigned as the 6th squad taicho. There he was marked many things, or so he heared from Ukitake and his conversation with his vice-captain Shiba Kaien, which happened to be the brother of Kuukaku.

He was going to give a report to the elder captain, when he heared his name… Somewhat tossed rudely around by the two.

"What do you think of Byakuya?" asked Kaien to his taicho. Ukitake laughed.

"I'm sure he is well suited for the job." he said. Kaien chortled.

"Ive known that kid since he was a kid, and im telling you, he grew up to be emotionless." he said.

"I expected that from a Kuchiki, actually. He never seemed to have anybody to talk too." said Ukitake.

'At least they got something right.' thought Byakuya angrily.

"How could he? When he seems to be colder than snow?"

Byakuya chose to let him talk his way, and he went back to his squad, feeling his body heat in anger.

Somehow, what they said was partly true. But he was misunderstood. He may seem like some emotionless rock, with a power of a hundred zanpakuto… But he had emotions… He just didn't know how to show it. He didn't want to break his reputation. He wanted to impress his dead parents, who never cared a bit about him.

His barriers were set up, even senbonzakura kageyoshi couldn't break.

* * *

A few years later, Byakuya was assigned to go to Rukongai. He had to give the monthly inspection, and this was a first for him.

The 8th district of Rukongai, wasn't exactly poor. Though there were a couple of homeless people in the streets, Byakuya agreed that this was a good place to live. Though the houses weren't as big as Byakuya's mansion, they were average sized, but not as fabulous as his room.

The people weren't wearing rags, and most people lived in harmony. As his rickshaw stopped to the 8th district office, a loud scream sounded behind him. Byakuya looked and tried not to show that he was shocked.

A girl was lying on the floor, her face was pale and she looked like she hadn't been eating for days.

Byakuya snapped out of looking at her and bent down to check her pulse. She didn't seem to be dead, and he picked her up and put her on his rickshaw.

He knew that since there weren't any hospitals or clinics in Rukongai, the only place he could take her was to the 4th squad, which specialized in medical.

After his inspection, he went back to Sereitei and gave her to one of his subordinates. Since he didn't have a vice-captain just yet, he had to handle his paperwork alone.

Not that he needed a vice-captain, but when the paperwork from hell appears in front of him, he wanted to just tear them to pieces with senbonzakura.

He looked around the office, his eyes darting fast, as if he was checking if anyone was around to see him. Then when he saw that no one was there, he broke down and dispersed into burying his head on his shoulders for a quick nap.

If only Kaien could see him now.

* * *

Byakuya awoke with a jolt. His papers were still there, and he thanked himself for learning how to sleep like a prince. His hair was still neat, and his face wasn't red at all. He didn't look like he had a quick nap. And most of all, he thanked the kenseikan for keeping his hair in place.

He closed his eyes for a second then resumed paperwork. He seemed to be at it for hours, and he wished he didn't wake up that early.

When he was finally done, he resisted the urge to take another nap.

"I shouldn't have taken that nap. A Kuchiki never takes naps not unless their job is done." he reminded himself. He was tired of being a Kuchiki, a family that never ceases to keep the rules intact.

And their morals are just too hard to follow.

Since he didn't seem to have much to do anymore, he decided to go visit the girl he saved in Rukongai.

* * *

The path to the 4th squad was a long one. Well, not really. But Byakuya took his time walking across the streets. It was calming, and no one seemed to be around at that time of the day.

As he saw the 4th squad sign, he swept into the room, somewhat cautiously.

"Kuchiki taicho! What pleasure do I have for you?" asked a nurse, she looked pink as if she hasn't seen anyone like him.

Byakuya was well known, alright. He was one of the youngest, but he was one of the most powerful at that. And not only did he have power… He had money and striking good looks. He was the perfect bachelor. No wonder the woman was practically turning into a tomato just looking at him.

"Yes, I admitted a woman from Inuzuri…" he said. The nurse bowed her head, and gestured for him to come in.

When he finally got there, he saw her and he walked up to her.

"She seems to have a weak body, and has had a series of heart attacks recently. But im sure with proper care, she will be fine. It's nothing fatal, anyway." said a voice from behind him. Byakuya looked back and saw that it was Unohana taicho.

Byakuya nodded and looked at the mysterious woman again. Unohana let out a giggle.

"Ah, Kuchiki taicho, I didn't expect you to care so much. I actually imagined you quite heartless." she said. Byakuya flushed.

"Well, that is an understatement. I am quite known for being an emotionless bastard." said Byakuya. Unohana put a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm sure that the person who said that hasn't seen you very well." she said in a motherly way. Byakuya felt his face split in a smile.

"Yes." he said. Then Unohana left the room, so that he could talk to the woman.

The woman opened her eyes, and surprisingly, Byakuya caught himself in it.

She was beautiful, in a gentle sort of way. He eyes were a soft gray, and her porcelain skin framed her. Her black ebony hair was flowing down her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry." she said, her voice apologetic when she realized where she was.

Byakuya ignored her apology.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" he asked. The woman blinked and put her hands on her lap.

"I am Hisana… I'm from Inuzuri…" she said quietly. Byakuya registered her shyness.

He was smitten with her. They talked for a few minutes, and Byakuya left her to stay there for a couple of days.

Every once in a while, he visited her, and he brought her food. Soon after, he invited her to stay over at the Kuchiki mansion when Unohana finally released her.

Time floated by, and Byakuya was feeling something he never realized he could feel.

Byakuya was in love with a woman from Rukongai.

* * *

A year later, Byakuya announced his engagement to the elders of the Kuchiki clan. They declined of course, and Byakuya didn't doubt that. The elders always wanted him to marry another noble, and no doubt they wanted someone that wasn't from Rukongai.

Byakuya didn't care. He was in love, and he didn't want to pass this up for anything. He fought tooth and nail, and soon enough he was announcing his marriage to the Gotei 13.

He decided to tell them after a seriously boring meeting.

"I'm getting married." he said quietly. The usual buzz from the meeting evaporated. There was silence as they all stared at him with wide eyes.

"What was that, Kuchiki taicho?" asked Ukitake, he seemed to be flabbergasted. And so was the whole group.

"I didn't stutter. I said, I'm getting married." he said again, and this time firmly and more confidently. But he still kept his poise, and showed absolutely no emotion.

Then there was instant uproar. A million questions struck him, and he realized that he just caused himself more attention than he really wanted.

"Who is she?" they all asked at the same time, well, except for Yama-jin.

"Hisana… She's from Rukongai." he said. Jaws dropped low.

The meeting ended with a gossip craze, and soon after the whole of Sereitei knew, and Byakuya had a million visitors.

They found out that this 'Hisana' was staying over at the mansion, and lo and behold, Byakuya is engaged with a woman from Rukongai!

One question chorused through the minds of every shinigami.

"Who would have thought that Kuchiki Byakuya had a heart?"

* * *

Days after their wedding, Byakuya went to his parent's grave for the first time in years. He promised them that he would never break the rules again, and this would be the last time.

* * *

A few months after their marriage, Byakuya found out something disturbing.

"Byakuya-sama… I have to tell you something." she said, as they had their dinner that night. Byakuya looked at her sad face, and immediately he knew that this was a very troubling thing.

"What is it, Hisana?" he asked, a little cautiously. Byakuya, the heartless emotionless bastard, showed his vulnerable side to Hisana, ever since they met. She was the only person who understood her. She was the only person who really cared and gave him the love that he sought out since he was born.

"I have a sister." she said. Byakuya felt his eyes widen, but he let her continue.

"I died in the real world with my sister. Since she was still a baby when she died, I had to take care of her in Soul Society. But it was hard, you see. So I had to let her go." she said, then tears started to form on her eyes. Byakuya wiped it away with his finger. She smiled at him sadly.

Then she continued,

"Ever since that day, I felt so guilty that I started looking for her again. But I couldn't find her. Every day I was searching for her, my body turned weak…"

Byakuya then knew that was the reason why he found her in the streets, looking like a ghost. He couldn't imagine what she went through.

"Byakuya-sama… I want to continue looking for my sister." she said, then she looked at him with intense eyes that he never saw before.

Byakuya nodded and knew full well that he couldn't deny her. He never had the power to deny her wife's wishes.

He was weak against her.

* * *

Her search went on for years. And it put a mar on their time together. Every time she came home with a sad look in her eyes, it made Byakuya feel sad. She always wanted to be alone, and Byakuya felt more alone than ever.

Though she was there, she wasn't there. Her heart was still placed in looking for her sister. Every night, when she came home, Byakuya would be waiting for her… But every time, she declined the offer for comfort.

Byakuya sought her. He felt like what he felt before he got married. It was horrible that way, and it stuck that way.

He wanted to tell her it was useless, but he didn't have the heart to break her heart. She was fragile.

On their 5th year of marriage, a few days before spring, Hisana broke down.

He found her lying on the floor, her face paler than it usually was. He picked her up, his body frantic for the first time. A bunch of servants tried to help, but he ended up shouting at them and ordered them to get the first squad.

He showed a million emotions at that, and the servants who were there would never forget it.

* * *

Her death happened with her hands on his. Byakuya felt his body loosen, and sadness took over him. He let out a sob, and cried for the first time in years. The weight of it all took over his Kuchiki pride.

He didn't care now that she was gone, he was lonely again.

A haunting promise… Something he knew that was wrong.

"Byakuya-sama… Promise me that you will look for my sister." she said, her voice was breaking. Byakuya felt his heart give away.

"Hisana…" he said in a pleading voice.

"Look for her, and when you do… Take her into our family." she continued. Byakuya saw a tear slide down her pale face. Byakuya tightened his grip on her hand. " Please don't tell her that I am her sister… I left her, and I am ashamed."

Byakuya saw another tear, and this time it was tugging harder on his heartstrings. She was breathing heavily now, as if her lifeline was loosening.

"I am sorry that I haven't been able to return the love you gave me these past years…" she said, Byakuya saw her close her eyes… And she was gone.

* * *

Byakuya was visiting the Central Spirit Academy. He was assigned to check it out, and he wasn't in the mood for it. As a bunch of students lined up to check out the powerful taicho, their eyes widened as his reiatsu seemingly controlled, flowed out of him, causing them to feel a slight push.

He ignored them, and looked up to the building where he used to have memories in. He hated this place. But as he looked at the building. Someone caught his eyes.

"Hisana…?" he muttered to himself. The senpai looked at him.

"What was that, Kuchiki taicho?" he asked, his old face wrinkling in a smile. Byakuya looked at him, then back to the window.

"May I ask, who is that?"

The senpai looked at the window then smiled again, this time bigger.

"That, is Rukia… She is one of our top students." he said eagerly. Byakuya looked at her. Though it was far away, she looked exactly like Hisana. This had to be her.

"I want to request a meeting with her, senpai." said Byakuya, his tone slightly excited. The senpai probably noticed and nodded.

* * *

This was not Hisana. Byakuya looked at the girl. Her eyes were giant orbs of violet, and she wasn't pale. Though her tiny frame was same as Hisana, she was different. She carried herself differently. Somewhat, there was a boyish aura about her.

"This, Rukia-chan, is Kuchiki Byakuya taicho." said the senpai, to Rukia. Rukia looked over at the taicho, who was staring at her fiercely. Rukia felt herself blush.

She bowed and said,

"What is it that you needed, senpai?" she asked, her voice didn't waver, her posture… It was appalling. Compared to Hisana, she was different in attitude.

"I want to adopt you to the Kuchiki clan, Rukia." said Byakuya, his sense still intact. Though he seemed to be comparing her a great deal, he had to keep his superiority.

"W-What?!" she asked loudly. Byakuya winced. Hisana would never shout. The senpai let out a chuckle.

"I expect your answer soon." said Byakuya, he had to fulfill his promise to Hisana, no matter what happens.

"H-Hai…" she said quietly. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a red head, he seemed to be excited about something.

"Rukia! I found you! You wouldn't believe this! I—" but then he stopped short in sight of Byakuya and the senpai.

The old guy looked at him amusedly.

"Oh dear, I see we are interrupted." he said. Then Byakuya nodded and gave Rukia a last look and swept out of the room, passing the red head, who seemed to have stiffened up all of a sudden.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama! You must not make another mistake like this… You are the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan! Do you want to be a laughing stock, yet again?" asked an elder.

"Do you think I care about being a laughing stock?" he said coldly, a glare in his eyes.

He was determined to get her in… This was his promise to Hisana.

* * *

Soon, Rukia was in the family. Byakuya went again to the grave and promised yet again, that he wont break the rules. And this time, he was going to do it.

"If I don't follow the rules… Who will?" he said to their pristine white tombs.

The wind blew to his hair, and he didn't realize he was making another mistake.

* * *

10 years later, Rukia was to be killed. He was torn, and he didn't know what to do. He was trapped in a fork road that he didn't think he had to keep.

He made two promises that he never should have. It was either he keeps Hisana or his parents. Byakuya, trapped in the stiff world full of rules, chose the latter.

He hated seeing Rukia like that. They day the Soukyoku was about to strike her, he heared her last words, and it almost broke his heart having to say goodbye to someone again. He was naïve.

"Thank you… Nii-sama."

As luck may have it, Kurosaki Ichigo saved her. Though his heart was lightened, he started feeling guilty and decided it was probably for the better to just get the rules done. And then, a few words from the orange haired shinigami.

"If it were up to me… I would have saved her." he said.

He was wrong after all.

* * *

**15 years later…**

"Nii-samaaaaaaa!" cried Rukia. Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. She looked excited and she was sweating.

"What is it, Rukia?" asked Byakuya, slightly annoyed, but he still kept his poise. Unlike the certain shinigami in front of him. Rukia giggled.

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is today, nii-sama." she said cockily. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

In fact, he knew what day it was today. It was his birthday. But he lost caring for it since his 9th birthday, and that was a few centuries ago.

He adjusted his 10 mansion worth scarf and looked at her piercingly.

"Of course not." he said, looking like he didn't care at all. But he did. For his sister to remember it, he was curious. He never felt curiosity.

Rukia grinned and grabbed his hand. Byakuya's eyes shot open. And Rukia dragged him around the mansion. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Rukia! What are you doing? Get your hands off… Me…" he was shocked, alright. As he looked at the garden that he kept alive for years, there were people around it. They were people that were smiling up at him.

"Nii-sama?" asked Rukia, nervously. Byakuya remained blank… He was so shocked, he was speechless.

"I'm guessing taicho is shocked." said Renji, "He usually expresses emotion like that."

Ichigo laughed.

"Byakuya! Snap out of it, old man!" he boomed. Byakuya glared at him.

"Old man?" he said.

"Old man is right… You're 300-something now!" said Ukitake. "Sorry, you lose count when you turn 100."

"I don't understand what you're talking about, my senior." said Byakuya.

"Okay! That's enough! Since you're pretty old now, Kuchiki, I want to challenge you!" cried a voice from behind him. A shadow towered him.

"H-Hey… Don't attack the birthday boy." said Rukia. Kenpachi boomed in laughter. Yachiru bounced off him, and gave him a big hug. Byakuya was taken aback.

"Happy birthday, Byakushie!" she said, in her cute voice. Byakuya smiled.

"Happy birthday!" they all cried. Everyone was there. From the sotaicho to the servants. From Ichigo to Orihime. Byakuya felt his face split in a wide smile. This was a refreshing change.

* * *

As Byakuya sat there and watched Ichigo and Rukia fight over the remaining cake, he realized something.

Since his childhood, Byakuya was always seeking one thing. It wasn't a 10 mansion scarf… It wasn't the top marks from the academy. It wasn't popularity that he gained over the years… It wasn't even his job as a taicho.

He was looking for the little things. He wanted the things that were rare to him, and only popped in once in his life.

He wanted** friendship**. Gaining friends with Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Kisuke. When they all left, he was alone… And at that, he was seeking it. That was one of the reasons why he was masked with the look of complete emotionless power.

He wanted **love. **Since his childhood, he never felt the love of his parents. Nor from his elders. All he felt was loneliness. And ever since Hisana, he learned to love more. He learned how to spread his wings and break the barrier he took years to build up.

He wanted **time. **Kuchiki Byakuya never had time to rest, and just lay back. And with time, he could have done more things that he wanted to do.

Byakuya looked at Rukia. She who opened his eyes to the lessons of loving and taking care of someone.

He looked over at Ichigo. He who opened his eyes to the wrong path that he took.

He looked at Renji. Ever faithful, and even if he treated him like a doormat, he never left. And to his shook, he served as an inspiration to his fukutaicho.

* * *

The party ended in a happy note, and most of the ranked officers went home drunk. Byakuya got bunch of proposals from drunken women, which included Matusmoto Rangiku, by the way.

He luckily avoided them, and as he was about to go back to his room, Rukia stopped him.

"Nii-sama." she said. Byakuya looked at her. Her violet orbs boring into him, and burning holes in his stomach.

"Yes?" he asked. Rukia smiled at him, something Hisana never did much.

She was a complete surprise, Rukia.

"Why don't you join us for a minute?" she asked. Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime were laughing like a bunch of gorillas. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Byakuya watched them for a second, Rukia beside him.

"I would love to." he said. And he took Rukia by the waist and let her take him there.

Kuchiki Byakuya, ever the serious unfeeling bastard, accepted an invitation to hang out with the then ryoka.

_Now THAT is something worth talking about._

**THE END **


End file.
